The present invention relates to a tool holder for compensating axial errors, with two holder parts adjustable relative to one another, whereof one is provided at its free end with a tool mounting and the other is constructed for connection in the tool mounting of a machine tool.
The precise alignment of the axis of a tool is known to be necessary in order to ensure a precise working of a workpiece, e.g. by drilling, countersinking, milling, reaming, etc. In the case of an axial displacement or axis angle errors, the tool performs a movement on a circular path, which leads to a corresponding erroneous geometry of the shape of the surface to machine. Floating holders are known for compensating tumbling or wobbling movements of the rotating tool. However, they do not eliminate the influence of gravitational forces acting on the tool. It is also generally known to perform axial alignments or orientations by three setscrews arranged on the circumference of the part to be aligned and fixed with respect thereto. However, such aligning is time-consuming and imprecise, as specific setting directions must be obtained through the combined adjustment of the setscrews.